Danny
by lily forever
Summary: OS. Vala, encore une fois, trouve Daniel endormi sur ses travaux. Vala/Daniel avec allusion à Sam/Jack


Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour. :D)

Voilà une petite fiction sur Daniel et Vala, écrite dans le contexte d'un défi lancé dans le forum APAGCPMDEO. C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Stargate, et j'ai conscience que Daniel et Vala sont sûrement OOC, mais j'espère tout de même que mon OS vous plaira. :)

**Attention ; ce qui ne sont pas fans des histoires mièvres, ceci n'est PAS pour vous. ^^**

Bisous,

Lil's

PS : je n'avais pas d'idées de titre. vous allez vite comprendre...

****

* * *

**Danny**.

* * *

Les traits paisibles, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le Docteur Daniel Jackson dormait. Sa tête reposaient sur ses bras, qui, eux-mêmes, étaient sur des papiers à l'écriture indéchiffrable. Ses lunettes penchaient dangereusement sur son nez. Encore une fois, il s'était endormi en travaillant sur ses traductions dont il était l'un des rares à voir l'intérêt.

Vala s'arrêta près de lui, emplie d'une bouffée de tendresse. La tendresse, avant Daniel, elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait été une horrible goauld puis une voleuse manipulatrice et joueuse. Elle avait vu la monstruosité des gens, et repousser les limites des interdits, et des valeurs. Elle avait cru rencontré l'amour bien des fois, mais le sentiment s'envolait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La peur, elle la fréquentait encore, tous les jours. Mais la tendresse... Jamais.

Il avait fallu que ce fichu archéologue entre dans sa vie, avec ses airs supérieurs quand il lui parlait -le pire, c'est qu'il ne faisait ça qu'avec elle-, ses réprimandes constantes, et son exaspération visible de ses gamineries à elle, pour qu'elle ressente enfin ça. La tendresse. Parce que Daniel était aussi un passionné incompris, un homme attachant à l'humour fin et sarcastique, un homme qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu continuait de croire en la bonté des hommes. Et Vala, comme bien d'autres avant, avait fini par sombrer.

Elle aurait pu aimer Mitchell, sa belle gueule et son ironie. Le général O'Neill, pour son petit sourire et ses remarques piquantes (quoi qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Sam apprécie cela). Teal'c, même, pour sa sagesse et la force tranquille qui émanait de lui. Mais ça avait été Daniel.

Daniel, Daniel, et encore Daniel. Depuis plus d'un an, son monde tournait autour de lui. Et elle n'était pas idiote ; malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, son monde à lui tournait autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas de la prétention. Sam lui avait dit, un soir où elle sentait mal. _« Vala, il ne l'admet pas, mais tu lui est essentiel. Il a toujours ton nom à la bouche. Ses yeux sont toujours braqués sur toi. ». _Alors elle continuait de faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. L'agacer, le taquiner, flirter avec lui. Daniel, c'était son attache dans la vie ; avant, elle avait tout, et donc, elle n'avait rien. Maintenant, elle avait lui. Et ça lui suffisait.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et caressa avec légèreté sa joue.

« Danieeel... » chantonna-t-elle doucement.

« Vala, sortez de ma chambre. » marmonna-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sourit.

« En faîtes, nous sommes dans votre bureau. » indiqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Daniel grogna, puis ouvrit un oeil. Pendant un instant, pas encore réveillé, il observa sans réagir le visage de Vala à quelques centimètres du sien, ses grands yeux sombres à l'éclat si particulier, et son petit sourire tendrement amusé. Il crut qu'il rêvait encore ; depuis quand le regardait-elle ainsi ?

« Vala... » souffla-t-il encore, le ton plus doux.

« C'est dans son lit qu'il faut aller dormir, Daniel, » dit-elle pour toute réponse. « Vous êtes donc incapable de vous passez de vos bidules sans intérêt ? »

L'illusion se brisa sur le champ. Il sursauta, et se recula précipitamment, avant de gémir doucement. Sa nuque se faisait un devoir de lui rappeler qu'il avait dormi dans une position peu agréable. Il passa une main dessus, avec l'espoir inutile de faire taire la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites donc ici à cette heure ? » grogna-t-il à l'intention de la brune, qui s'était redressée également.

Vala lui adressa une oeillade taquine, et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je viens réveiller le beau prince par un baiser, voyons ! » répliqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

« Ce sont les princes qui doivent réveiller les princesses, pas l'inverse, » réfuta Daniel sans réfléchir.

« Daniel, vous avouez enfin que vous avez cette folle envie de m'embrasser, mais que vous êtes trop timide pour le faire, même si c'est pour me réveiller ? » s'emballa tout de suite la jeune femme.

Il lui adressa un regard abasourdi.

« Quoi ?! Mais... Vala, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je n'ai même pas_ insinué_ ça ! »

« Roh, c'était tout comme... » fit-elle en balayant sa phrase d'un geste insouciant de la main.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses, chez Vala, qui exaspérait Daniel. Non, en vérité, Vala toute entière l'exaspérait. Elle était la seule qui arrivait encore à le déconcerter, la seule qui faisait disparaître en lui toute trace du gentil Daniel bien sage, la seule, aussi, qui lui faisait ressentir tous ces sentiments contraires qui se combattaient férocement dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler. Ce soir, par exemple, il la trouvait adorable, et il avait envie de l'étriper.

« Vala, que faîtes-vous ici ? » répéta-t-il dans un soupir.

Le sourire ne Vala ne fléchit pas un instant.

« Vous ne voulez pas de baiser, alors ? » insista-t-elle avec une mine de chien battu.

Il lui lança un regard perçant, par dessus ses lunettes, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe une seule seconde par sa tentative de détournement. Elle soutint le regard quelques instant, puis elle fini par céder, et son sourire disparut.

« Je venais vous embêtez, bien sur... » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je veux dire, Sam est à Washington pour le week-end, Teal'c sur Chulak, Cam avec sa famille, et il ne reste plus que vous et moi. Et comme vous savez que je déteste être seule, et bien j'ai pensé que je pou... »

« Vala ! » tenta de l'interrompre Daniel, les sourcils froncés.

« -vais venir parce que bon, on a des liens spéciaux, tous les deux, et je sais que vous adorez que je vienne vous faire la conversation, même si vous la trouvez futile. Je... »

« VALA ! » la coupa-t-il encore.

« Daniel ? »

« Avez-vous dit _Cam _? »

Pour le coup, Vala resta bouche-bée un instant. Devait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle croyait comprendre ? Y-avait-il comme... Une pointe de jalousie, dans la voix de Daniel ?

« Oui, bien sur. C'est son nouveau petit nom. Vous en voulez un aussi, Danny ? » ronronna-t-elle.

Daniel se recula quand elle sauta du bureau et fit mine de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle eut un sourire ravageur, et s'installa tout de même sur ses genoux, entourant son cou.

« Je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça. » protesta Daniel. « J'ai juste été... surpris. »

Elle pencha la tête vers lui. Elle fut ravie de voir la lueur troublée des yeux de l'archéologue qui se baissèrent une seule -et bénite!- seconde sur ses lèvres.

« Danny... Dan ? Nan. Danny-chéri ? » essaya-t-elle.

« Vala ! »

« Amour ? Chéri ? »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel, et secoua la tête.

« Ceci est ridicule. » grogna-t-il.

« J'ai entendu Le général O'Neill appeler Sam 'bébé' ! Vous voulez ce surnom, aussi ? »

Jack appelait Sam 'Bébé' ? Et elle le laissait faire !? Dieu, il y avait vraiment certaines choses à propos de ses deux amis qu'il refusait de savoir. Qu'ils soient ensemble, il en était ravi, pour avoir attendu ça pendant huit ans. Mais les détails comme ça ? C'était vraiment, vraiment gênant. En attendant...

« Jack et Sam sont un couple, Vala. Ce que nous ne sommes définitivement pas. »

Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop sec. Vala pinça les lèvres, et détourna la tête.

« Parfois, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. » répliqua-t-elle, distante.

« Comment diable pouvez-vous oublier cela ?! » s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

La jeune femme reprit contenance, et esquissa un amer et arrogant sourire, tout en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

« Daniel, je _sais _que je vous plais. Et vous savez que vous me plaisez. N'est-ce pas, d'une certaine manière, une façon d'être en couple ? »

Frigorifié, Daniel ne répondit pas. Le sang battait à sa tempe, son coeur semblait s'être arrêté. Pourtant, il voyait toujours les grands yeux noirs de Vala, attendant une quelconque réaction. Il ouvrit la bouche, avec l'espoir idiot de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Mais rien ne venait. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Vala sembla comprendre, étonnament. Elle eut un petit sourire triste, qu'il sut sincère, puis caressa doucement sa joue, et frôla sa bouche de ses lèvres. Il déglutit difficilement, et elle se redressa, sans un mot, sans rien attendre de plus. Il la regarda lui tourner le dos, et se diriger vers la porte. Il entendit vaguement le sanglot étouffé, comme il vit le corps tressaillir. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'au moment où la porte se refermait sur la silhouette qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant la chaise sans s'en rendre compte, et se précipita dans le couloir.

« Vala ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Vala se retourna. Ses yeux étaient trop brillants, et, ne sachant toujours pas trouver les bons mots, il se contenta d'un sourire hésitant, et souffla :

« Danny, c'est bien. »


End file.
